


mother knows best

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Worship, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Melonys A+ Parenting, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Unprotected Sex, hinted - Freeform, just a hint of cgl. A taste.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Melony and Gordie are always at odds, but when she finally gets the chance Melony won’t let an evening with her son be wasted.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Melon | Melony
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> notice it says mommy kink and not mummy kink because the british have no rights.
> 
> this is dedicated to my gf who is the only other person who cares about this ship, i love u 💕 
> 
> meldie rights

Gordie hated these League dinners. Not that he tells anyone- for all intents and purposes he’s as excited for these as anybody else is- which is to say, not at all.

He looks forward to them with apprehension and nerves, because they’re one of the only opportunities he has to see his mother anymore- with the excuse of having no choice. Their feud, while mostly fabricated for the press, still hung heavily over their heads as well as the entire town they shared, split nearly down the middle. Gordie hasn't had a civil conversation with his mother for years now, other than the occasional call back home for his younger siblings birthdays or other holidays. 

He steps out of the flying taxi cab, thanking the driver as he does. Gordie studies his reflection in a nearby window, straightening himself out. These events were alway so stuffy and formal; black tie only. Gordie tightened his own, catching the shine of his jeweled cuff links in his reflection. Gotta add a little bit of shine somehow. He runs his fingers through his styled hair, wishing he was allowed to wear his signature sunglasses. 

Deep breath. Showtime.

Gordie is plagued by cameras as soon as he approaches the booked out Rose of the Rondelands, and he smiles brightly at them. This whole thing was a publicity stunt after all, and he doesn’t want to be the first to disappoint the Chairman.

“TEAM GORDIE!” He hears somebody yell out in the crowd. “CIRCHESTOR  _ ROCKS _ !”

“Yeah!” Gordie shouts back, ignoring the rising chorus of boo’s. His mother was more beloved by the town, but he still had his own base of loyal fans outside of Circhestor.

“Mel-o-ny! Mel-o-ny!” The crowd began to chant, and Gordie felt ice shoot down his spine as a hand delicately came to rest on his shoulder.

“Gordie.” Melony says, her voice as warm as hot chocolate, betraying her icy demeanor. “It’s so nice to see you, love.” 

Gordie clears his throat. “Melony.” He says back, shrugging her hand off. 

Melony's lips purse in disappointment, her eyes narrowing in on him. Gordie isn’t frozen in terror by that look anymore, but he still shivers under her cold gaze.

Melony pulls her hand back, layering them over her small clutch purse on her stomach and Gordie has to step back to take in her full beauty. 

Melony’s hair is done up in loose waves, framing around her face delicately. Small crystals are interwoven in her hair, mimicking the appearance of freshly fallen snow. Her makeup is icy blue, accentuating her plump lips and her eyelids. 

She’s following dress code of course with a tight black dress with an off-shoulder neckline, her full breasts nearly swelling out of the fabric. 

Gordie snapped his eyes back to her face and cleared his throat. “Be seeing you inside, Melony.” He says stiffly, turning away before his face flushes in embarrassment. 

Brilliant move Gordie. Not suspicious at all.

Once inside the hotel he was safe from the cameras and able to take a second to catch his breath. That… was one of the reasons why Gordie didn’t see his mother anymore.

He knew something was amiss when he was still the only boy in his class at trainers school that still said the only girl he would ever marry was his mom, while his friends were going off on dates with their classmates he always rushed back home to help Melony with his younger siblings, taking on all the responsibilities he could to help her out. It’s not like his shitty father ever did any of it, anyway.

But as Gordie grew up and figured out that his love for his mother went a little deeper than the typical mommas boy, that was when he decided he needed to get as far away as possible. So he quit her gym and training, renouncing the family tradition of Ice typing entirely. The battle against his mother was one of the hardest- no,  _ the  _ hardest he’s ever taken on. He inherited her ruthless style and their clash almost tore the town in two- but the end result was that Gordie was allowed to run his own Rock type gym, alongside his mother’s. 

Gordie shakes off the phantom feeling of Melony's hand on his shoulder. Just that small touch was almost more than he could handle. The push to separate himself out from his mother’s shadow was harsh on both of them, but he meant the best. 

If Melony stopped seeing him as her son, then maybe, just maybe-

Gordie is broken out of his reprieve by a loud presence, and he groans internally. “Hello, Raihan.”

“He-eyy Gordie.” Raihan slid next to him. “Howzit going?”

“Psyched to be here.” Gordie says monotonously. Melony had just entered, her melodic laughter catching Gordies attention immediately. He turns to watch her entrance, arms interlocked with fire type leader Kabu’s. 

“Oh yeah, Melony's your mom right?” Raihan asks like he doesn’t try this every year. “I didn’t know she and Kabu were a thing.”

“They’re not.” Gordie says through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, cool. So is she still single then or-“ 

Gordie removed himself from Raihans presence for his own safety, making his way towards people that were actually sane, like Milo and Nessa.

“Gordie!” They greeted him happily and Gordie felt himself relax. The two were dating, and happily, but they still enjoyed Gordies presence and never made him feel like he was intruding. 

“Hey guys.” Gordie sighs. “How are things?”

“Good!” Milo says.

“Boring as hell.” Nessa snorts.

“Mmhmm, yeah.” Gordie barely responds, eyes scanning the crowd for Melony again. 

She’s already at the bar, sharing a bottle of something dark with Kabu. Gordie bites the inside of his cheek as she tosses her head back in laughter, her chest heaving with the motion. 

“Earth to Gordie.” Nessa snaps her fingers by his ear. “You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Gordie laughs it off. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kabu’s a good guy Gordie.” Milo says, ignoring or just not noticing Nessas elbow in his gut. “I’m sure he treats Melony very nicely.”

Gordies smile thins. “They’re not dating.” He’s sure of that, Melony would be determined to introduce him to her ‘new boyfriend’ if that was the case.

(He also keeps in tight contact with his oldest sister Pumpkin, who informs him that their mother is, in fact,  _ not  _ seeing anyone.) 

“I’m just keeping an eye out for her is all.” He plasters on a healthy amount of his signature charm. “Making sure certain people don’t come near.”

Speak of the devil, there was Raihan. Taking a seat next to her at the bar and loudly introducing himself, as if everyone didn’t already know everybody else.

Arceus bless her, Gordie can see his mother’s strained polite face as Raihan talks her ear off. To his credit Kabu steps up, asking Raihan a question that seems to take his attention away. 

Chairman Rose hits his glass with a piece of silverware to draw their attention, jumping into a spiel about community and Pokemon that Gordie can tune out effortlessly.

Gordie keeps one eye on the bar all night, watching as Melony drinks through her bottle of wine with Kabu at her side. Her laughter becomes lighter and more boisterous as the night goes on, her cheeks flushed as red as her drink.

The moon is high in the sky by the time Rose gives them the okay to go, and Gordie takes his time in saying his goodbyes. He’s one of the last people remaining in the hall, waving off Milo and Nessa when he realizes he hasn’t seen his mother in a minute. 

“Goordieee!” It’s Melony, coming out of thin air right up besides him. She presses the length of her body against him, holding his arm captive between her heavy breasts. “I haven’t seen you all night!”

“Mu- Melony-“ Gordie stammers. Melony is wine-mom drunk, and Gordie feels the blood rush to his face at the feeling of his mother’s body so close. 

“None of that!” She whines, rubbing her cheek against Gordies shoulder. “I’m your mother Gordie, your  _ mother _ ! Enough of Melony this and Melony that-“

“Melony.” Gordie says stiffly, embarrassment turning his whole body red. “You’re making a scene-“

“Ah, to hell with them!” Melony shouts, hitting Gordie weakly with her clutch purse. “Come on Gordie baby, why don’t you call me mommy anymore? You used to love being mommy’s baby boy-“

“ _ Mom _ .” Gordie gives in before Melony can say anything more humiliating. “Mom, what are the kids going to say when they see you like this?”

“‘What are the kids going to say’?” Melony laughs. “Oh Gordie dearest they’re still your siblings! … and Pumpkin is taking care of the triplets tonight. Mommy needs a night off every once in a while!” She gives Gordie a salacious wink that makes his heart skip a few beats. 

Okay so, she shouldn’t be going home tonight. And while the idea of going to a hotel late at night with her was enticing, it wasn’t exactly what he was going for. Plus if Melony woke up and found out that she had been quite literally abandoned by her oldest child, estranged or not, he could forget about the gradual courting he was working towards. 

With a sigh Gordie took her arm in his. “Come on Mom. Let’s get you to bed, alright?” He called down a Corvicab, watching the bird fly around in the air before landing down.

“Mmmm.” Melony hummed in content, leaning fully against Gordies chest. “So proud of you Gordie, taking care of a woman in need~”

Gordie was almost positive his face was never going to return to its natural color anymore. “Uh huh. Come on mom.” 

Getting into the cab was the easy part, having to deal with Melony cuddling into his chest on the- very bumpy- ride was hard. 

“You’ve certainly put on some muscle, little cubchoo.” For fucks sake Gordie can only get  _ so _ hard. “Not my little cub anymore though, are you? No, now you're a big an’ strong Beartic.” Melony was leaning fully into his chest now, her breasts squeezed between them. Gordie could barely keep his focus off of his mother’s chest, eyes darting back and forth to her face as she talked.

“Y-yeah mom. Whatever you say.” He shifts his leg awkwardly, trying as hard as he can not to let his erection poke his mother in the stomach. That would ruin the energy of the evening, he’s sure. 

“Circhestor.” The cabbie says gruffly and Gordie breathes a sigh of relief, easing away from Melony as the cab descends. 

He still lived in Circhestor of course, just nowhere near their ancient family home. He was well off- just, not as well off as some of the other gym leaders. He had a good sized apartment in one of the many hotels in the city, and it's to that apartment Gordie takes his mother too. 

Melony shivers as they exit the cab, her dress was certainly  _ not  _ meant for Circhestor cold weather. Gordie takes off his jacket immediately, wrapping it around his mother's shoulders.

“Such a gentleman.” Melony coo’s at him. “Taking care of an old maid like me.”

“You’re not an old maid.” Gordie huffs, looking away. His mother was the most beautiful woman in Galar, everybody knew it. Sure, Nessa and Sonia were pretty, he guessed, but Melony was both delicate and powerful just like the element she mastered. She had had countless suitors after his father up and left them, leaving her with a gym to run and  _ five _ hungry mouths to feed, but she did it all by herself. And she was well admired for it too, 

“You’re so sweet, little cub.” Melony sighs. “ _ To  _ sweet. There are girls out there that would just eat you up!”

“Well trust me mom, that won’t be a problem.” It’s not like he hasn’t  _ tried  _ to date other girls, it’s just obvious that he has a type and well… nothing compares to the real thing.

The door to his apartment swings open at the same time Gordie realizes that this is the first time Melony has been inside his apartment.

“It’s- uh-“ Gordie stammers nervously as Melony saunters inside. His apartment isn’t messy necessarily, but it still carries the general vibe of a bachelor pad. Everything… suspicious is tucked away deep in a duffel bag in a closet.

“Oh, a bottle warmer!” Melony remarks and Gordie feels his blood run cold. “I have the same model back home…”

“The guest room is over here-“ Gordie grabs Melony (softly of course) and directs her over to the doorway to his basically untouched guest room. 

“Gordie if you needed one you could have just asked!” Melony says, unfazed by her sons sudden burst of action. “The triplets haven’t used bottles in years-“

“Mom you’re drunk that’s a can opener-“ Gordie scrambles, opening the door for her and pushing her inside. “Goodnight see you tomorrow!”

Silence at last.

Gordie breathes in deeply, trudging back to the kitchen. The bottle warmer sits on his counter, usually unassuming enough to not warrant a second glance. But it might be familiar to a mother of five, especially when Gordie had nicked it from their house in the first place.

“Stupid machine.” Gordie grumbles, giving it a halfhearted smack before hiding it away in a cupboard.

Okay, so Gordie enjoys a warm bottle of milk sometimes. Sue him alright? Compared to his crush on his mom it’s almost  _ normal _ . 

Gordie sighs as he makes his way to his own room, loosening his tie and vest. Both are thrown over a chair as soon as he enters, to be attended to some other day. He pays the most attention to his cufflinks, taking special care to make sure they aren’t at all scuffed from the night's activities. 

He’s just dropping them in his designated jewelry dish when he hears his door open, and he takes a tired breath. “Melony…” 

“You play grown up, but you’re still mommy’s baby boy at heart, aren’t you?” Her voice is even, more so than it has been all night.

When Gordie turns around to tell her off he stops dead in hai tracks, his jaw quite literally dropping as his face flushes a deep red. 

Melony is standing there in his doorway, naked except for her delicate white lingerie. Her full breasts were barely contained by lacy cups, rosy pink nipples a stark contrast from the snowy fabric. Matching lace tights were held high up her thighs with garters, the wide straps pressing into her milky flesh. 

“Mom- mu- Mel-“ Gordie stammered, his mind drawing a blank for just what on earth he should be doing in this situation. 

“Don’t play innocent with me, cubchoo.” Melony bats her eyes, walking slowly into the room. “You’ve been looking down my dress all night now.”

“I uh…” Gordie swallows, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on his mother’s face. “Mom- you’re drunk-.”

“Ohoho!” Melony laughs, hand covering her mouth. “Oh  _ please _ ! It takes more than a bottle of wine to get this old girl down! I just needed you to loosen up a little so I could make my move~” She’s standing in front of him now, all notions of personal space thrown out the window. “Tell me now Gordie. Do you love your mother?”

Gordie can only nod. “Yes.” He says breathlessly.

Melony nods back, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I want you to prove it to me then, okay?”

Her hands come up to frame Gordies face, bringing their foreheads together. Melony has to step up on her tiptoes to reach his height and Gordie finds that endearing as hell. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes mommy.” Gordie says automatically, face flushing in embarrassment. 

Melony doesn’t seem to mind, placing a small kiss on the corner of Gordies mouth. “I know you are baby.” She murmurs against his skin. “Now prove it, okay?”

“Mmmhmm.” Gordie nods again, his capacity for higher speech gone out the window. “Mommy... can I kiss you?”

Melony's wide smile is like a fire igniting in his chest. “Of course you can baby, give mommy a big kiss now okay?”

Gordies shaking like a leaf as he leans down, gently pressing his lips against his mother’s. She smells like honey and freshly fallen snow and Gordie keens into her mouth, fists clenching at his sides. Her kiss is as sweet as she is and Gordie shivers as her tongue prods into her mouth. He moans shakily, to nervous to think straight. He’s kissing his mother, kissing  _ Melony _ , the most beautiful woman in all of Galar- no, the whole world-

“ _ Mommy _ .” He moans, shaking hands coming up to her sides. “Can- can I...”

“Of course you can touch mommy.” Melony says, taking his hand in her own. Gordies hands are placed on her soft chest, nearly sinking into the flesh there. 

“Oh- wow-“ Gordie stammers, cupping Melonys breasts in his hands. His thumbs brush over her rosy pink nipples, eliciting a sigh from her mouth. He peels away the barely there cover of lace, fully exposing her breasts to the cold air of the room. Gordie thumbs at them, enchanted watching them harden under his touch.

“A tad chilly in here huh?” Melony jokes, shifting her weight as Gordie plays with her nipples. 

“I can… turn the heat up.” Gordie says. Melony huffs a bit when he pinches her nipple between his large fingers but Gordie can’t help but tug on it, just a little. Her whine is like music to his ears so he can’t help but pinch it harder, pulling her breast upward and letting go to watch it fall back into place.

“Oh, stop teasing your mother now.” Melony says. She reaches behind her back, expertly removing her bra. The garment is thrown to the floor, unceremoniously, and Gordie takes a step back to bask in her full beauty.

“You’re so pretty.” He mumbles, eyes focusing on the ground somewhere near her feet. “Mom- I mean… are we-“

“None of that cubchoo.” Melony smiles warmly, wiping away Gordies inhibitions in one fell swoop. “Come to mommy.”

Gordie has a choice. He can still walk away and pretend this never happened, that his mother was drunk off her ass and they can go back to never talking. 

But he’s been dreaming about this moment since he first discovered what his dick was for and he’s not about to let it go slipping out of his reach now.

He goes to kiss her again, this time not wasting a second before deepening the kiss between them. The feeling of a tongue alongside his own is strange, but there’s the overbearing familiarity of his mother surrounding him that takes the edge off.

“Mommy- Melony.” Gordie moans, feeling way too constricted in his tight dress pants all of a sudden. Melony takes care of him of course, almost reading his mind. Her talented hands make quick work of his zipper and she makes a hum of approval as she takes him in her hands. 

“You really are a big boy now, huh?” She says in a low voice, so close that her eyelashes brush against his cheek.

“Aw come on Mom…” Gordie blushes redder, if that was even possible.

“It’s a compliment sweetie!” Melony coos, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. “You’re too big for mommy’s hand!” Gordie stumbles forward, moaning as he loses his footing. Melony giggles as her thighs bump into the foot of the bed. “Now aren’t you excited?” 

Gordie swallows hard, nodding his head slightly. “Yeah.” He wants to see Melony in his bed, laid out like a Renaissance painting of lust and hedonism.

“Well come on then!” She sits down on the bed and makes herself comfortable, scooting back against his headboard. She’s a vision in lace, her face flushed pink as she beckons Gordie closer with a finger. Gordie would be an idiot to turn her down.

He crawls on top of her, kissing his way up her chest. He’s still fully dressed, compared to her near complete nudity but he can’t bring himself to care. His cock is- pardon the pun- rock hard and rubbing against the inside of her thigh, but what kind of son would he be if he didn’t take care of her first. 

Gordies salivating just looking at his mother’s breasts, full and heavy and just  _ sitting _ there. Without his mouth on them. He has to change that.

Her nipples are flushed pink and inviting and Gordie takes one into his mouth, sucking on the small bud like his life depends on it. In his free hand he squeezes her other breast, working her nipple between his finger and thumb. 

“Oh my…” Melony‘s voice hitches and Gordie takes that as encouragement, rocking his hips against her thigh. He’s probably ruining her fancy lace tights with streaks of precum but he can’t bring himself to care. He’ll apologize in the morning. Hell, he’ll buy her twenty new pairs if he has to. 

Melony cradles his head close to her chest, cooing at him while he sucked at her breast. “Are you hungry darling? You always were greedy for mommy’s milk, I really should have seen this coming.”

Just the thought of his mother’s breasts full of milk, spilling out on his tongue has Gordies hips stuttering closer and closer to his mother’s cunt.

Melony has to be the one to calm him down, laying a hand on his hip to guide him into place. Gordie sits in between his mother’s legs, the tip of his cock just barely grazing the outer lips of her cunt. 

“Mommy can I-“ Gordie manages to choke out.

“Go ahead baby.” Melony says, face positively glowing.

Gordie lines himself up, wrapping Melonys thick thighs around his waist as he moves in closer. His cock slides sagainst her and Gordie realizes just how wet she is. 

“Stop teasing your mother now.” Melony scolds him. “ _ Fuck me  _ Gordie.”

Gordie manages to laugh somehow. Hearing his mother curse is still so odd, even in this fucked up situation they’ve found themselves in. 

“Okay mom.” Gordie says, silencing her with a kiss. He slides his cock inside her inch by inch, taking his time instead of giving in to his urge to just fuck her silly. This was his  _ mother _ , he had to show her some respect. 

He fits inside of her just  _ perfectly  _ and Melony let’s loose a small moan as he bottoms out, bumping right up against her cervix. “Oh Gordie.” She gasps out, moving her hand to her stomach. “I can feel you inside.”

“You feel so good Mommy.” Gordie says, moving his hips in short thrusts. “I- I don’t think I’m going to last long.” 

“That’s okay baby boy.” Melony says softly, pulling Gordie in closer. “You make mommy proud okay?”

Gordie nods, swallowing a ball in his throat. Make mommy proud- he can do that. Gordie pulls out of Melony until just the head of his cock is inside, and then slams back in one full thrust.

“Oh!” Melony exclaims, the force of Gordies thrust pushing her back against the wall. “Oh my!”

“I’m- I’m fucking mommmyyy-“ Gordie moans, burying his face in Melonys chest. Somehow their hands find each other and hold right, their fingers entwined as they rock against each other.

“Gordie you’re making mommy feel so good!” Melony gasps, her head thrown back in pleasure. “Your cock is filling up mommy’s pussy!”

“Mommy’s pussy-“ Gordie repeats back to her, unable to think straight anymore. “I’m gonna cum in mommy’s pussy-“

Melony moans back, rolling her hips to meet Gordies thrusts. “You want another baby brother or sister Gordie? Go ahead~ this time we can raise it  _ together _ !”

“Oh fuck Melony-“ Gordie stammered. His mind tells him he should pull away, that he should  _ not  _ go down this road but Melony's body seems to overwhelm his thinking. 

Besides, Melony has his legs in a chokehold anyway. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon. “Make me a mommy again Gordie~” 

Gordie can only mindlessly agree, thrusting into her wildly as his orgasm approaches. “Mom-mommy- I love you mommy-“

“Mommy loves you too sweetheart!” Melony shouts over the sound of flesh on flesh. “Now fill mommy up with your cum!”

“ _ A-aAh _ !” Gordie cums with a shout, pressed as tightly up against Melony as possible. Melony orgasms not long after, the feeling of her son's seed spilling inside her pushing her over the edge.

Exhausted, Gordie falls off to the side. His vision goes hazy, and all he sees is the vision of Melony on top of him, and then he passes out.

* * *

Gordie wakes up with a weird taste in his mouth, his dick out of his pants, and an overwhelming feeling of guilt hanging over him. He pulls a pillow over his head, trying to suffocate himself to no avail.  _ Really Gordie? Having wet dreams about your mom again?  _

He groans as he rolls out of bed, popping all his joints as he does. Man did he get fucked up last night- must have slept wrong. He strips out of his dirty formalwear, lying it down on a chair to be dealt with later. 

Doesn’t he usually have a robe or something hanging up here? Whatever, it’s not like there’s anybody in his apartmen-

“Gordie!” Gordie freezes in his place, eyes wide in disbelief. There’s no way his mom is here, in his kitchen, wearing nothing but a flimsy bathrobe. That would mean-

“I made pancakes!” Melony says, beckoning Gordie over with a spoon. “I was going to bring them to you in bed, but you woke up earlier than I expected!”

Oh Arceus he really did fuck his mom last night didn’t he. 

“Mom- I- Uh-“ Gordie starts.

“Oh no, none of that now.” Melony cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips. “You can explain to yourself all you want tomorrow, I want today all to myself you hear?”

Gordie nods, too shocked to argue. 

“Now move on mister!” Melony declares, holding a plate of pancakes up high. “After we eat breakfast you have a lot of making up to me to do! I know for a  _ fact _ I did not raise you to fall asleep after one round now young man, where are your  _ manners _ !”

Gordie gulped and took a fork. He had a feeling he really _was_ going to need the energy from those pancakes. 


End file.
